Persuasion
by mermaidhipster
Summary: This is a Yaoi smutty, lemony, AkiseXYuki fic. Basically he discovers what he needs.


_Hey, its me, with a fun, brand new, smutty, yaoi, fic. This is graphic and I do not own anything. Legal stuff. But I really hope you enjoy. I'll be updating my main one soon and coming out with some one shots. Have fun with this. _

Akise and Yuki sat in Yuki's living room, discussing the tactics and angles of the game. Every possible strategy and thought that came up was blurted out filter less. The two talked for hours until night fell upon them, trust setting in between the two of them. Akise did have a lust for Yuki that slowly developed into something more. He knew that he wasn't happy with Yuno since she was bat shit crazy. He sat there, watching Yuki's lips move as he talked about his family and what he wanted his future to be. he had a smile on his face and Akise found himself blushing in the thought of their lips meeting.

"Is anything wrong?" Yuki noticed the difference in his demeanor as the white haired boy looked up at him. Akise moved his hand up and brushed Yuki's face with his pail hand, painting the boys face red. Akise moved in closer, simultaneously pulling him in. The dark haired boy became clammy and reached for his phone to see where this would take him. But Akises hand moved on top of his.

"Let's let fate take this one." Their lips met awkwardly at first, but slowly the movements began to flow. Akises tongue taking initiative by pushing against his tongue and slowing exploring his mouth but Yuki soon following his actions and slowing moving his tongue inwards, accepting the motions and taking the time to discover each other mouths and Yuki found himself growing weak at the boys motions. Akise began leading them downward on the couch but Yuki stopped him.

"Not uh... here. Lets go to my room." He avoided eye contact with the white haired boy but it was rather amusing how embarrassed he had become.

"Lead the way, sexy ass" Yuki grabbed his wrist and began leading him the stairs and into his room, shutting the door after him. Akise took the first initiative , taking off his jacket and throwing it into a lump on the ground. Yuki removing he jacket as well as placing with the other boys jacket. Next was his shirt and Yuki once again followed. Finally Akise pulled down his pants, exposing his gray briefs that clung to his every asset. Yuki felt embarrassed and tried to keep from staring which was just utterly adorable. The curious boy laughed and walked over to the nervous lad.

"Damn you're cute. It just turns me on so much" His voice became muffled in his neck and his lips grazed the virgin skin and they picked up where they started but this time more intense.

"Lose the pants" Akise had him right in his hand and it was exhilarating. Yuki followed his commands so they would finally be equal. Yuki felt the sensation of his soft lips dance across his skin, trying to control his sexual desire but the other boy was obviously not doing so and he felt the hardness against his thigh. He exhaled and let his instincts take over, pulling up the boys face and bringing it in so they could intertwine. He needed to feel some kind of pleasure or his brain would start getting the best of him. He pushed his hips forwards into Akise craving a response.

He laughed at the hungered Yuki "Let's at least make it to the bed sweet cheeks."

Yuki pulled him along but fell face forward onto the bed, ripping his boxers off along with it. He stood up before realizing he was completely naked. He screamed and tried to find something to cover up with so he turned Akise around and pushed into him so he couldn't see. Little did he know it only mad thing more obvious.

"I know we were going to have fun but you already want your dick in my ass" He tried to make light of the situation but the dark haired boy wasn't having it so he pushed away from him and embraced him in his arms. "Yuki, you really have nothing to worry about. That's the fun part about this, is that we don't have to be judgmental. So what do you have in mind?"

Yuki shrugged and Akise laid him down flat on the bed, while getting on top of him once more, this time the only thing keeping the two from touching was the thin material of his briefs. Akise began by grinding hard to feel the sensation of their hard members interacting. Yuki felt like he was going to blow after only one stroke but he needed to hold on longer. He moved his hips again and his hand traveled downward to Yuki below him. He gripped onto the soft shaft and began pumping. Every once in awhile grazing the tip. Looking him directly in the face while Yuki couldn't hold still due to the fact with each pump came a powerful sensation that shocked his every nerve with pleasure. He squirmed and opened his eyes to see the grinning boy controlling him.

"It's okay if you cum, that's really the goal of this activity is right?" Yukki tried to hold off but the soothing voice but him at ease enough that he tensed up and let go of the sexual tension he held in, his body curling up as the intensity grew. He covered his friend in white strings but it was ever so arousing. He rolled to the side and laughed.

"How adorable, you're into guys too, like me. I guess that makes us quite good friends" He was cut off by seeing Yuki between his legs, hooking his finger around the waist band of his briefs and yanking them down.

"You don't have too~"

"I want too." He smiled and blushed. He wrapped his hand around the base and softly stroked it up and down, but he quickly got bored of it. So he positioned it at his mouth and began trying to engulf it. His tongue gracefully swirling around the head while he moved his hand up and down. Covering as much space as possible. The feeling of it hitting the warm sides of his mouth and his teeth grazing the sensitive skin was pure bliss for the white haired boy. Akise ran his fingers through his dark hair and pushed his to go faster, almost making him gag. He began letting out soft moan.

"I think i'm going to~" He tried to warn him but it was already to late. He shut his eyes tight as the boy below him was shot in the face by the translucent liquid. Yuki licked a bit of it and was surprised by how good it tasted. Akise pulled him up back to face level and began licking it off of him like a cat.

"Well that was fun." Yuki said first.

"Yeah, let's do that again sometime."


End file.
